It's Not Important
by The Wayward Typhoon
Summary: "Let me make this as monosyllabic as I can: I. Am. In. Love. With. You." (collaboration with TheShadowKittyCat, second chapter contains smut)
1. It's Not Important

The clear sky outside the window of the dorm was a tragic contrast to the churning storm in my mind.

…Sorry, am I being dramatic? Let me start over.

* * *

It was spring break at my school, Beacon Academy. Two of my teammates, including my partner, Yang, had gone back home for the two-week period. The trouble was… Weiss had chosen to stay, as I had.

I didn't blame her for that decision, of course. From what little she told us about her home life, it wasn't exactly in her best interest to go back, even for a little while.

Still, of all the people to spend two whole weeks alone with.

I had been struggling with how I felt about her for months now. Ever since that night on the docks, my perception of her had gone from stuck-up, spoilt little heiress, to loyal, unabashed friend, to… well, I'm not one to sugarcoat… to the proverbial apple of my eye. The star in my sky. The one and only love of my life.

And it was tearing me apart in more ways that I could ever count.

It was a churning river of regret, uncertainty, and fear. And one night, the dam broke.

* * *

It was about four days into the break proper. Weiss was preparing a rather simple dinner for the two of us… I want to say it was gazpacho? It's not that important, anyway. I was over in my bunk, in my _yukata_ , once again flipping through the pages of "Ninjas of Love 4: Yesterday Still Lives." Shedo was just on the verge of avenging his beloved Yuki (don't worry, she got better by the next book) by striking down the devilish Sasori, when I hear Weiss call "Dinner's ready, Blake."

I bookmarked my page with one of my ribbons and got over to the table. Though this was essentially a casual dorm room meal, she had really classed up our small table. Expertly set placeware, a couple battery-powered candles, I even heard some piano music playing from her scroll nearby.

And Weiss herself… Even though she was just in a simple blouse and skirt, I loved the way she looked.

Then again, I always loved the way she looked, so the point is moot…

Getting off track again. It's not important.

Anyway, no matter what it was she _did_ prepare, it was delicious. I had no idea she could cook this well.

"I had no idea you could cook this well."

Weiss gave a flattered laugh. "Well, part of my upbringing was being able to perform well as an heiress _and_ as a wife." She rolled her eyes at that bit. "But it has given me a very wide set of skills. In addition to being able to cook, I'm aware of various methods of removing tough stains, I know how to exit _any_ conversation… I'm even trained in classical piano. What you're hearing right now are some of my own recordings."

Out of anyone else's mouth, this would have come across as _beyond_ conceited. But somehow, Weiss managed to stay so humble about it. In fact… she almost sounded a bit sad.

She continued. "Of course, that all just means an absence of social life. Even most of my training as a Huntress was done privately. I never had any real friends before I came to this school. Outside of the manor, of course. I know it sounds so stereotypical. Sheltered little rich girl thrust into school, having to deal with all that social business, but I guess the point I'm trying to make here is… I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" I was pretty hungry already, and had by this point finished the meal.

"For… for not giving up on me. Especially given your background, you had every right to turn your back on me, to just pretend like you had never met me. But… you didn't. So… thank you."

I laughed the smallest amount. "It's not like you gave me much of a reason to walk away."

She leaned forward a bit. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "So many people have shut me out for being who I am. A Faunus. A former White Fang. But even after all that, _twelve_ hours after it all came out… you were still there."

"Why wouldn't I be, Blake? You seem trustworthy."

I understand that this was supposed to reassure me. But her insistence only sank my heart deeper. I don't know if it was her use of "seem," or her inflection… it's not important. What's important is what happened next.

"Do I?" I asked, feeling something welling up in my eye.

"Wh-What do you mean, Blake?"

I found myself abruptly standing up, knocking over one of the candles. Thank the gods they were electric, or the dorm would be done for.

"You keep saying you trust me, but how can I be sure? I mean… I-I was with an organization of _terror_! How could you ever trust me after that?!"

"Blake, that fact hasn't stopped me from being your friend-"

I slammed my arms against the wall. "It's stopped _me_ from being sure that I love you!"

I couldn't see her expression, so I have to assume it was one of shock. "…What?"

"I'm in love with you, Weiss! And it's _tearing me apart_!" I found myself pacing through the dorm, frustratedly. "You keep saying you trust me, despite how I used to be, but _how can I be sure_? _Huh_?! And I've just been scared this whole time that even if, by _some miracle from the fucking Heavens_ , you somehow returned these feelings, your parents would never, in a _million fucking years_ , accept me as your lover, or especially as their family! Because…" I was standing right in front of the window, my hand clutching the curtain, as I started to weep in my anger. "Because I…" I couldn't keep talking. There was nothing else I could say.

It was a full two minutes before any sound was made but the piano. And from behind me, I heard Weiss' voice at last.

"Of all the ridiculous, boneheaded things I've ever heard, that outranked them all."

I slowly turned back to her. "What?"

She had already gotten up, her stance and inflection infuriated, but her language…

"You honestly think that being a _former_ member of an organization you've _repeatedly_ denounced gives me any sort of reason not to have feelings for you?"

I was absolutely dumbfounded. "I'm not sure what-"

"Then allow me to clarify!" she interrupted, and began to count on her fingers. "You're intelligent, you have a great appreciation for literature, you're confident, skilled, beautiful- Do you want me to continue? I have _way more_."

"Weiss-"

" _Was auch immer du sagen willst, es kann verdammtnochmal warten!_ " she snapped. "I have had it up to _here_ -" she raised a hand to her head, palm down- "with your constant self-loathing about things that happened _far_ in the past, or- let's face it-" she pointed directly at my bow- "were never important to begin with! So what if you're a Faunus?! Cat ears are cute anyway!"

If I had it in me to blush, I think I would have. "But… your parents…"

"Zur _Hölle_ mit ihnen! My father doesn't control my life anymore, and I proved it by going here! If I need to, I will change my name and appearance, and you and I can go off to Vacuo or some similar place and get married there! We could live peacefully enough."

I suddenly found the strength to talk again, sorrowful and confused tears in my eyes. "Weiss, if I can be perfectly frank here, you are sending a _lot_ of mixed signals!"

"Then let me make this as monosyllabic as I possibly can." She began to walk towards me, every word accentuated by a click of her heels. "I. Don't. Care. Who. You. Used. To. Be. I. Am. In. Love. With. You. Too." She had stepped right up to me, our faces a hand's width apart. "To be specific… I'm in love with who you are now. And all that it entails." She reached up to undo my bow, and I let her, despite myself. "It doesn't matter to me if you're a Faunus, human, or anything. Nothing will _ever_ change the fact that I am desperately, hopelessly…" Her hand went to my shoulder. " _Madly_ … in love with you, Blake." I could see her crying tears of joy. "And to hear, tonight, that you feel the same way… It's made me the happiest girl alive."

What else could I do right then but kiss her?

It was soft, warm… cozy, even. I had never felt more at rest than the moment her lips met mine.

Or wait… maybe she kissed me first?

Ah well. It's not that important anyway.

 **Translations:**

 **Was auch immer du sagen willst, es kann verdammtnochmal warten!: Whatever you're about to say, it can fucking wait!**

 **Zur Hölle mit ihnen!: To Hell with them!**


	2. I Want You To Call Me Princess

I don't remember how, but I found myself being pushed onto Weiss' bed, her lips still on mine. The kiss had gone from warm and cozy to fucking _swaddling_ , as her tongue practically whipped mine. I moaned through her lips, it felt like my mouth was on fire. As I felt her hands clasp my face, I let mine rest on her hips, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

In the heat of this passion, she suddenly pulled away, her crystal blue eyes staring deep into mine.

"Are… Are we really doing this?" she panted.

"I guess… we are," I replied, unable to take my eyes off hers.

"Okay… in that case… I want you to call me 'princess.'"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

She closed her eyes for only a moment. "Okay, look… the only reason I don't like people calling me that in public is because it's… kind of my kink. I've let it slide a couple times with people I liked, and now…" Her hand cupped my cheek. "I want you to call me 'princess.'"

I smirked a little bit. "Only if you call me 'kitten.'"

"Deal," she said hastily, sitting up and straddling my torso. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, slipping it off and tossing it to the side. There was still a lacy powder blue bra underneath, holding her petite breasts tightly to her chest. "…You wanna take it off?"

"Huh?" I said, not hearing what she had said to me.

"My bra," she hummed, leaning down and pressing her chest against mine. "Do you want to take it off, or should I?"

I felt my face heat up as I realized how close she was now, and just how firmly her breasts were pressing into mine.

"Uh… yeah I-I can do it," I stuttered, fumbling a little with the clasp of the bra. Once I got it unhooked, she raised herself back up, with the bra still barely hanging off her chest.

My face was flushing like it never had, and I could feel my heart puh-puh- _pounding_ in my chest like some mad prisoner trying to escape my ribcage. I jumped a little when I felt her finger trace my jaw. She smirked… and fully removed her bra.

"You're so nervous, kitten, I can't do all this on my own," she sultrily whispered, as she shifted to my side, and sat down, presenting her legs to me. "Here, why don't you help me with my shoes?"

I nodded, my head moving on its own. My hands delicately removed her high heels, and set them at the bedside.

"Ah, that's better," she sighed, playfully flexing her toes. "And now the skirt."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart. I shifted in my spot so I could take the skirt off. When I did finally manage to remove it, I noticed that her underwear was the same color as her bra.

Apparently, I had been looking a bit too long, because I heard her say, "Well? Are you going to stare, or are you going to remove them?"

"I-I-I'm trying…" I stuttered. Slowly, I slipped the garment off, not daring to look. I could not tell why I was so nervous. I had done this before, hadn't I? But… this was different. This was Weiss. This wasn't some one-night stand, or mutual drunk pity sex. This… this was _love_.

"Blake?"

"I'm not a virgin!" I blurted, after being snapped back into reality.

Weiss had a surprisingly indifferent look about her. "You're not?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Y-yeah I…" I couldn't get any of my words out, why did I say that?

Weiss looked away a bit, a soft look on her face. "Well… that's…"

"Weiss, what's the matter?"

"I…" She looked me dead in the eyes. "I am."

I shifted in my spot, a little uneasily. "You're… still a virgin?"

She laughed a bit. "I don't know why you're surprised by this, Blake. I've told you before, I've never had any real friends before I met you guys, and besides that, my love life before tonight has been… choppy."

I was very confused at this. "But… didn't you and Neptune-"

She shook her head, "No, we never even dated. Let alone did anything. Sure, I kissed him once during that New Year's Eve party, but that was more out of respect for tradition."

I nodded. "I'm… uh… glad, I guess?"

She just shook her head again. "Blake, it's alright. I'm just glad you have some…" She sat up and began to tug at my yukata. "Experience."

I let her remove the _yukata_ , shifting around to help her. I could see her slyly smile when she realized I wasn't wearing anything under it. I matched the smile she had, tugging her to sit on my lap. "What are you smiling at, princess?"

She winked up at me. "You're nude under all this, aren't you, kitten?"

I slowly blinked down at her, undoing my waist strap. "Why don't you find out?"

She sat up in front of me, and unfolded the garment. "Why don't I… I… mein _Gott_ …" Her pale face went practically scarlet, and her eyes were fixed on my chest.

Have to admit… I was kinda proud of myself.

"Like what you see, princess?" I asked, teasingly, as I rolled off my top.

Weiss chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Well, technically speaking, they are the biggest breasts I've ever seen." She let her hand trail over my skin, resting it just under my right breast. Slowly, it lifted upwards, cupping it from underneath. "Oh, softest, too."

I began to slip off the lower half of my _yukata_ , not to be outdone by Weiss' nudity. "Softest?"

Her other hand copied her left. "Don't get me wrong, they're plenty firm. But…" She gave a small squeeze. "The skin is just so… smooth…" I could sense she was _loving this_. And so was I. Her cold touch sent a shiver down my spine.

A short session of squeezes and squirming later, we were both nude on her bed. Weiss was still positioned on my lap, positively _enamored_ with my rack. I rested my head on her shoulder, and whispered into her ear, "Are you gonna stare at the display case all day, Princess? Or are you gonna try a _sample_?" I felt her hand slip under my chin, bringing my face to hers.

"And just who are you to boss around _royalty_?" she intoned, with mock indignance.

"That's easy," I said, as I breathily kissed her neck. "I'm your _little kitten_." I gave a few more small kisses on her neck, grinning when I felt her thumb hesitantly draw circles around my nipple.

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself on my back, with Weiss right on top of me, her mouth tantalizingly close to my nipple. Tantalizing for which of us, I still don't know. I hummed, squirming a little as she grew closer, but still not close enough.

"Just… Just do it," I found myself begging.

Either Weiss was actually heeding my request or she was just getting bored of teasing me, but either way, she lowered her mouth and started suckling. She was a little hesitant, unsure of what to do. She continued on my right breast, soon sucking my other one.

Though this was her first time, it really felt like she knew what she was doing. I was writhing, moaning, thoroughly enjoying every moment. It was pure bliss, intensified because it was being given to me by the girl I loved.

Soon, she was satisfied with her work. She brought her face back up to mine, peppering small kisses all over.

"I. Love. You," she whispered between kisses.

I smiled, resting my hand on her cheek. "I love you too." I pulled my face to hers for a deeper kiss, as I wrapped my other hand around her waist and flipped her onto the bed.

She reacted with a small noise of surprise. "What's this now?"

I smirked. "This? Oh, just my way of…" I kissed her ear. "Getting even."

I began to kiss my way down her chest, her stomach, her thighs… till I reached the spot I wanted.

"Just go a little easy on me, okay?" she panted. "Not all of us have experience like you do."

"Duly noted," I teased, gently easing her legs open.

I could see her look down at me. "If you don't mind my asking… who was your first?"

I paused in my movements, unsure of how to say what I was about to.

"Am I prying?"

"No, no, you're not prying at all," I hurriedly assured her, pulling myself back up her body.

For a couple moments, all that could be heard was the sound of a piano.

I sighed. "…Sun. He was my first. It was the night of that dance before the festival. You remember that, right?" I could feel her nod. "We were… I guess _someone_ had put _something_ in the punch, because my mind was definitely a bit cloudy. We went up to one of the roofs, somewhere inconspicuous. And… well, I don't remember a lot… but we did have sex. I'm sure of that much."

Weiss nodded again, slowly this time. Thinking of what I had just told her.

"So… you're bisexual, then?" she asked.

"Yes."

Weiss nodded again, I couldn't read the expression on her face at all. "And Sun… did he have anything to say about it?"

I sighed. "Well, it's at the point now where we both agree that… it was pretty much a one-night stand. I mean, I still like him plenty, but… only really as a friend." I explained this hoping it would clear the sudden tension in the room.

Weiss looked over at me. "And… would you have told me any of this if I didn't suck your boobs?"

I sat there for a few minutes, debating what to say. "If I had known you for longer, maybe. I always guessed information like that was given if people were close enough." I laughed a small amount. "And that certainly qualifies as close enough to tell you about my sex life."

She laughed as well, and I was glad to see that the tension was gone. "Well, I'm at least glad you told me. Now…" She slowly spread her thighs. "Weren't you in the middle of something? My legs, to be specific?"

I chuckled, rolling my eyes, as I went back down to where I was. I slowly eased her legs open again, letting my hands rest on her thighs. "I guess you're right," I whispered, kissing her right thigh.

I trailed kisses slowly up before skipping over to the other thigh, leaving the occasional bite or lick. She wiggled a little every time I got close to the spot she wanted me to be, but I didn't feel as though she was ready yet. I was in a teasing mood after all.

"Please…" Weiss gasped, as I reached the top of her right thigh again. "Quit stalling…"

I smirked, biting a little where I had left a kiss. "Who said I was stalling?"

"Stalling, teasing, whatever. Just get it over with." I have to admit, I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"I don't know princess, you'll have to ask nicely."

Weiss laid her head back. "Please, kitten…" she panted. "Please make me feel… good…"

I chuckled, but still not good enough. "Oh, come on, princess. I know you can plead better than that."

Weiss whimpered a little. "Please, my little kitten…" She reached down to stroke my ears. "Please…"

I leaned into her hand, closing my eyes, and I could hear myself purring… something I hadn't done since the night of the dance. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. "Much better…" I leaned forward, slowly licking at her labia.

I could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin, as her hands went to the back of my head. She really wanted this- No. She needed this. Not wanting to waste any more time, I used my hands to gain more access to her spot. I began multitasking, swapping between using my tongue and fingers, while my other hand went up to her small breasts. Her moans were like music to my ears. All four of them.

Truth be told, it was over a bit quicker than I expected. It only took a few minutes of licking, pistoning, and groping before my "princess" hit her limit. I kept going for a little bit, helping her ease out of her high. I cleaned her up before going to sit next to her.

And for the first time that evening, she managed to catch me off-guard.

I had barely gotten myself down before she grabbed me by the shoulders and tossed me onto my back. "Oh no you don't, kitten. Not until we're even."

"E-Even?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's quite simple really." Her hand, which was still on my shoulder, traced down my clavicle. "You see, tonight…" It trailed between my breasts. "You managed to get me to cum." She took a moment to sensually rub my stomach. "But you didn't. Not yet anyway." Her hand had reached my hip. "I plan to fix that."

Then, everything seemed to happen at once. Her lips came crashing onto mine. Her hand slipped into my pussy. Her other hand began to massage my breast. The girl was practically working overtime. And I was loving every last second. Everything she did was… I couldn't even describe it. It all felt so… good. I felt my whole body lock up, the pleasure sending me over the edge.

When I could finally see straight, I noticed Weiss at my side, her arm draped across my waist. I wrapped an arm over her back, and rested my head on hers.

"When did this start, anyway?" She asked at last. "If you don't mind me asking."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm just curious… I mean, I know there was a time, a long time, when you just saw me as a spoiled girl. So… where did it shift to you loving me?"

I contentedly sighed. "I think it was that night at the docks. After I ran off. When you told me that even in spite of my involvement with the White Fang, you just didn't care… I started seeing you as my friend. And it escalated from there I guess." I looked down at her. "How about you?"

"I guess…" She paused for a moment. "I know it's a cop-out, but I guess I always did. Even that first day, when we were at each other's throats… you stood up to my family's questionable business. I admire that, looking back on it. And I've just… found new reasons to love you, all this time. I've been biased in the past, of course, but… there's no question of it now." She looked into my eyes. "I love you, Blake."

I could feel my heart skip a beat. I know that she already said it many times… but this was the crux of it all. The one I truly loved… loved me back just the same.

"I love you too, Weiss."

Neither one of us really started the kiss that came next. It was as mutual as it came. And one thought occupied my mind as she fell asleep in my arms.

 _I love her. She loves me. And that is all that's important now._


	3. Epilogue: The Next Morning

I was the first of us to wake up the following morning. Weiss was still sleeping peacefully, so I didn't disturb her. I just laid there, waiting for her to wake up.

After about an hour, she began to stir, and my heart couldn't help but melt at this cute little yawn she gave. Her pale blue eyes slowly opened, and she looked up at me.

"Good morning," I whispered, smiling.

"Oh…" she murmured. "You're still here. Good."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, a bit puzzled.

Weiss sighed. "I was almost scared that… it was all a dream. That you…"

I held her closer to me. "Weiss, it's okay. It wasn't just a dream. I do love you. With all my heart."

"Don't be so worried, Blake." She lifted her hand from under me, moving it to my chest. "It would have been a wonderful dream."

I smirked, rolling myself on top of her, planting a kiss on my princess' lips. By my estimates, it was around 9:30 in the morning. A little early for a second round, but we didn't really care.

It was spring break, after all. Perfect time to sleep in.


End file.
